


Excess

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Torture, pressure points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his grace to act as buffer, he could feel the cold wetness of the floor seeping through his clothes, the ache in his cheek, the rough broken glass and rubble of the dirty floor grinding through his thin shirt. He could tell Sam, about dealing with Crowley and making a bid for power so he could take out Raphael. Because it was ultimately for the safety of his home, for the protection of his brothers. Sam would understand the necessity of sacrifice, but, Castiel wasn’t so certain who he was dealing with was really Sam. Not the Sam he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess

Sam made him lift his hands up close to the ring of holy oil fire, reaching across it to check the cuffs were secure on his wrists before he tamped out a section of the fire and the whole thing dissipated. Pulling the angel over the ring of oil, easily handling him with his grace on lockdown, Sam kicked one of his legs out and pushed him down on to his knees. The angel twisted his wrists in the cuffs carved with enochian sigils, frowning and squinting at them like he was trying to figure out a way he could pick or break them. Sam wasn’t going to give him the opportunity.

"You know it’s funny, when I used to look up to you, when I thought angels were the good guys, that you were just, you looked down on me and called me an abomination. And I tried so hard Cas, I gave everything, I did anything I could. You were wrong then. But I can show you just how much of an abomination I am now."

"Sam, what is the meaning of this?"

"You’ve been pretty secretive lately Cas, avoidant. I know that you’re lying to us."

"You know I could say the same about you."

"Me? I’m not hiding anything."

"There’s something wrong with you Sam."

"Maybe, but I’ll tell you what, whatever it is, I’m a better hunter than I’ve ever been. Things like morals, empathy, hasn’t really been slowing me down lately. And it just makes it so much easier to see you for what you really are."

Castiel shifted on his knees, twitching away from Sam’s hand on his shoulder.

"You’re going to tell me what you’re getting up to angel."

Castiel pulled his shoulders back, kneeling straight and rigid, mouth clamped shut, the hinge of his jaw giving a twitch.

"Yeah I figured you’d be like that."

Sam circled around to standing in front of Castiel, looking down at him, considering for a moment before lifting his arm back to bring down in a hard swing, fist hitting Castiel’s cheek hard enough to knock him over onto his side, sound of the impact echoing in the abandoned warehouse.

Castiel pushed himself back up awkwardly with his hands still bound in front of him, meeting Sam’s cold glare.

"I’m not sure if it’s more annoying that physically hurting you probably isn’t going to get me anywhere, or if the challenge is fun."

Castiel licked his lips, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"I’m busy with the fighting in heaven and dealing with Raphael, you know that."

"See but the thing is, a little choir boy like you doesn’t have anything on a big bad like Raphael. I know. I remember when Lucifer snapped my fingers and unmade you, I could feel it, it was like swatting a fly."

Castiel went back to being silent. Sam crouched and grabbed him by the chin, eye to eye, fingers smearing the blood across jaw.

"I know you’re up to something. It can’t be good if you’re trying to hide it."

Castiel held his gaze for a moment before moving swiftly, smashing his head forward against Sam aiming for the nose, rocking back onto his ass and kicking his legs out to knock Sam’s from under him before stumbling up and darting for the door. He made it about halfway before he was slammed roughly onto the floor.

Without his grace to act as buffer, he could feel the cold wetness of the floor seeping through his clothes, the ache in his cheek, the rough broken glass and rubble of the dirty floor grinding through his thin shirt. He could tell Sam, about dealing with Crowley and making a bid for power so he could take out Raphael. Because it was ultimately for the safety of his home, for the protection of his brothers. Sam would understand the necessity of sacrifice, but, Castiel wasn’t so certain who he was dealing with was really Sam. Not the Sam he knew.

Sam was straddling his waist, pushing his face against the floor, hands trapped under his belly he couldn’t push the weight off or do much more than struggle ineffectually. When he finally went limp, hearing the sound of his own ragged breathing, his heartbeat in his ears, Sam leaned over him, pulling his head up by the hair.

"Do you really think you could just make a run for it? Or are you playing games with me, cause I can play games."

"Sam I’m not lying to you I’ve been making preparations to wage war on Raphael."

Castiel’s head was slammed down against the floor, stunning him, before being yanked back up.

"What kind of preparations? It’s still a lie if you’re just conveniently leaving information out."

Castiel didn’t respond, so Sam stood and kicked him over onto his back. His forehead was bloody with pieces of rubble stuck into the skin, eyes unfocused, mouth set in a hard line refusing to talk again.

"You know, I can make you beg for something Cas, then I’ll have whatever I want I from you."

Sam settled heavily on top of him again, straddling his waist, broad hands ripping his white button down shirt open. He pulled a small knife from his boot and slit up the soft cotton undershirt, cutting the tie off, exposing him. Castiel pushed at Sam ineffectually, bound hands only going so far.

"What do you think you’re doing?"

"You ever had sex Cas?"

"No."

His voice was a low warning when Sam’s hands started unbuckling his pants, pulling slacks and boxers while Castiel thrashed and tried to kick him. Shoes were knocked off, one sock going with, the other half hanging off Castiel’s foot while he tried to scoot himself back on the floor, away from Sam. His trench coat and shirt were still on, torn open, stained and rumpled from rolling around on the floor.

"What, my brother never touch you in your naughty places?"

Castiel only deigned to glare at him for that. Sam ran his hands down the flat plane of Castiel’s stomach while the angel tried batting his hands away but Sam only grabbed the cuffs he was bound in and twisted them cruelly.

"But you got access to all of Jimmy’s memories haven’t you, you ever spy on his memories of him and his wife?"

"How dare you insinuate - "

"There’s a reason people never shut up about sex, why we fight and kill each other for it."

"Sam, don’t."

Cupping his soft cock and balls in one hand, Sam kneeled on one of his spread thighs to stop him from squirming so much, putting pressure down on the tender inside of the thigh and grinding his knee down. When Cas went limp, Sam smiled at him.

"That wasn’t so hard was it."

Castiel looked horrified down at himself while Sam stroked his cock gently, rubbing the head against his palm, making it start to thicken. He wondered if Cas had ever even masturbated before.

"I’m gonna make you want things that no amount of praying is gonna get rid of. You don’t belong in heaven Cas, you’re too weak. "

Castiel scowled and closed his eyes, trying to go somewhere else, like if he didn’t watch what Sam was doing he didn’t have to acknowledge it. Sam could change that. Spreading Cas’ thighs and bending over him, Sam settled between his legs and kissed his belly, nipped at the ridge of his hip, teased his cock with a hand until it was mostly hard. He wasn’t going to get to Cas with violence, but there were different routes. Flicking his tongue against the head of Cas’ dick, Sam was watching his face the whole time, watching the little creases deepen in his forehead, the way his lips turned down when Sam sucked him down.

His cock was thick and hard in Sam’s mouth, hips giving one small twitch before stilling. Castiel covered his face with his hands, trying to shut himself off, hide from Sam. Pulling up, Sam reached to wrench his hands down, Castiel’s eyes opening at that, grunting in surprise.

“Ah, ah, honey you have to watch the show.”

Pressing the small lead of chain between the cuffs down on Castiel’s stomach, Sam held them trapped there while he went back down on Cas, twisting his tongue around the head and sinking down, taking it into his throat and swallowing around it. He couldn’t tell if Cas was trying to jerk away, or get closer, short little abortive movements of his hips and legs. Sam could hear him breathing, hear it turning short and rough.

Pulling up , Castiel sagging beneath him, stomach clenching and jaw still set stubbornly, Sam sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. Still holding Castiel’s hands down against his stomach, he slicked up his fingers before dipping between his legs again. Sealing his lips around Cas’ dick, bobbing on it, he reached lower between Castiel’s legs and pressed a finger inside, earning himself a surprised grunt. Still watching up the stretch of Cas’ lean torso, his lips were parted, watching Sam with something like part awe and part horror.

Working another finger inside, easing a knuckle at a time, Sam could taste pre-come when he pulled up and tongued over the slit, rubbing his tongue along the underside while he hollowed his cheeks. Twisting his fingers in deep, crooking up, he felt Cas jump underneath, felt him tense up as he gasped. Sam worked him open with his fingers and swallowed him down until he heard Cas give a low whine, hips rocking into it, cock twitching, and then Sam pulled away.

Suddenly, cruelly, he pulled off Castiel and left the angel panting and hard, flushed and looking thoroughly confused by the turn of events. Red cheeked and wild eyed, he looked down at himself and Sam sitting smugly between his legs, one hand circling the base of his cock and holding it tight.

"What have - Sam what have you done to my vessel?"

"Don’t play stupid Cas."

"It’s, I don’t, is that supposed to hurt?"

"When I keep you from having an orgasm? Yeah it is. "

Castiel whimpered, probably didn’t even know he was doing it, thunking his head back against the floor and taking deep breaths. When he’d calmed down a little, Sam moved his hand again, easy glide up and down his spit slick cock. Castiel glared at him.

"Why are you starting that again?"

"Don’t you want me to finish?"

"But you’re not going to."

"Nope. Not until you give me what I want. Then you can have what you want."

“I don’t want this.”

"You will by the time I’m done with you."

Spitting on his fingers and rubbing against the tight ring of muscle while he thumbed against the underside of his cock again, Sam smiled at Cas.

Castiel scowled, hands tightened into fists against his stomach, then started thrashing, kicking out. Sam grabbed a leg and twisted it down, digging his thumb into a pressure point on the inside of the thigh, pinning Castiel’s other leg between his arm and torso, holding him tight. Castiel cried out, trying to get his thigh away from the sharp, deep pressure Sam was making ache and settle into his muscle. After a minute, he gave up, sagging against the floor again.

Sam went back down between his legs, sucking and fingering him until Castiel was trembling and his cock was engorged too hard and red. Backing off right before Castiel could get his release, Sam pinned his cock down against his belly and smacked it, taking him down, pushing between pleasure and pain making him disoriented. Sam repeated the process, again, and again, giving Cas pleasure with his hands and his mouth, taking him right up to orgasm then pulling it away from him, taking him back down sinking teeth into the soft skin of his stomach up his chest and his neck, digging fingers into pressure points on his thighs and his forearms.

Sam knew Cas didn’t have experience in things like this with his body, he was trying to make the angel short circuit somewhere between wanting more and wanting to get away. There was such a thing as torturing someone with too much pleasure without letting them have release, making it build up near to bursting, overfull, aching with too much pressure. He was three fingers deep inside Cas massaging his prostate while his cock leaked pre come onto his belly, neglected, too ready to go off, Sam mouthing at a nipple alternating between sucking it gently and biting until Cas squirmed. Finally, a cracked voice started begging him.

"Sam, please."

“Hm, what’s that Cas?”

"Please."

"What do you need?"

"You want me to beg, this is me begging, I can’t, please, Sam, it’s too much. Please."

It seemed a little too easy – though his sore jaw would say otherwise - but he figured Cas was probably weaker with his grace locked down.

"What I want, is for you to tell me what you’re hiding."

"Sam."

His eyes were glazed over and he had bit his lips hard enough to make them bleed, swollen and red, chest heaving and body dripping sweat, all his muscles trembling and gouges in his chest where he clawed at himself unable to get out of the restraints.

"C’mon Cas, you’re almost there."

Gritting his teeth, Cas glared at Sam like he could smite him with sheer force of will before he seemed to deflate, body lax and yielding. His words were pushed out rough and barely more than a whisper.

"I’m working with Crowley ."

Sam laughed, fingers still working inside Cas, as he snorted and shook his head. 

"Well that makes two of us then."

"I - what?"

"Man, Crowley ‘s got some dirt on me, I’ve been hunting down monsters for him, alphas, not sure what he’s planning on doing with them."

Cas just huffed and scrunched up his face, clearly any form of coherency was costing him too much.

"Yeah all right, I’ll give you what you need, we’ll talk about this later."

Sam pulled his fingers out to work the buckle of his belt and unzip his pants just enough to pull his dick out, Castiel grunting and shuffling his hips down towards Sam. Spiting in his palm and rubbing it over his cock, smearing his hand across the pre-come on Cas’ belly and circling his hole with it, he hitched Cas’ legs up over his shoulders, still fully dressed on top of a mostly naked angel, thick head of his cock pushing at the rim and it was too much without lube but Cas was loose from being fingered, groaning at the thicker intrusion, panting and begging with little noises, arms curled up on his chest. Sam pushed hard and sunk in, drag of friction, spitting down where their bodies were joined and rocking his hips to fuck Cas open.

Castiel was gasping for breath and tense from his face down through his toes, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut it only took a few deep thrusts for him to come screaming himself hoarse, still managing to look indignant smeared with his own blood, come, and sweat. He went limp, loose limbed and pliant under Sam still fucking him hard against the concrete floor, pushing viciously past tight muscle burying himself deep in the smooth clench till he came inside Cas holding their bodies pressed together. 

Castiel grunted when he pulled out, wincing gingerly and trying to shuffle back away from Sam.

“Are you going to let me go now?”

"No, we’re going to talk about the deal you’ve made with Crowley ."

“Are we. And what about your dealings with him?”

"I’m sure he’s planning to double cross both of us, we figure out what he’s working behind the scenes, we can turn on him together."

Castiel pushed himself up to sitting, pulling his knees up to his chest, holding his hands against him, wrists chafed red and raw from pulling at the cuffs.

"I don’t trust you Sam."

Standing and buckling up his pants again Sam walked back towards the bag and ritual supplies on the other side of the room. He came back to Castiel with a key in his hand.

"You don’t need to trust me. You just need to tell me what you’re getting up to. I let you out of those, you gonna fly away?"

Castiel regarded Sam warily, eyes narrowed, before holding his hands out.

"No."

As soon as Sam had released him from the cuffs he was back in clean clothes and on the other side of the room.

"So. Start talking."


End file.
